The Parts of Ryan
by Classic Rock Junkie
Summary: Each musical he preformed was like a piece of him. Some parts were on display for all to see, others locked away for good. But nonetheless, they were there- and they were what made up the enigma that was Ryan Evans. Ryan Centric. Rating may go up.
1. The Enigma that is Ryan Evans

**Disclaimer: **Do I honestly own HSM? No, but I'd like to. The people who do are filthy rich!

**Note:** I've decided I'm going to write… a High School Musical fanfiction. Now, some of the people on here who know me- know I'm not exactly the type you'd see writing in this type of fanfiction. Well, I have a secret. I indulge in the occasional Chyan HSM fic. There. I admitted it. I feel strangely liberated.

Back on topic. Alright, I do read some HSM fanfictions. Anyways, I got to thinking one day, what is it that makes a guy like Ryan enjoy the stage so much? And naturally, I had just finished watching an old movie, the 1962 Phantom of the Opera to be exact._ Anyways_, I decided I'm going to do a series. Each chapter's going to be on a different musical, or something musical related. And each chapter's going to explore the reasons Ryan likes them. Some will be serious, others not so much. Enjoy.

--

The Evans knew exactly what it was in life they loved and enjoyed. For example- the head of the household, "Daddy" loved to golf. To the successful man, it was a way to wind down from the stresses of business and life. For the matriarch, "Mummy", it was shopping. It was a costly pastime, but the husband put up with it for one simple reason, it left Mrs. Evans feeling rejuvenated and energetic. Sharpay was an attention-lover. This was the main reason she preformed on stage; Sharpay adored the attention given to her.

The twin of the Evans family was similar in a way to his sister, he simply loved the theatre. Ryan Evans loved the way it felt when he put on a new costume- how it was like stepping into a person's shoes. The blonde couldn't go without feeling the emotions his character felt every time he acted out a scene. The stage lights were like heaven beaming down upon him, and the scent of the fresh paint on the sets were the best aroma he'd ever had the pleasure to smell. The music was a treat, and the dancing was the most enjoyable part.

What really attracted him to the theatre and musicals in general weren't the costumes, or the music, or even the dancing (though it did help). What really got to Ryan were the plots and stories behind each musical. This was also why it wasn't just musicales that drew his attention. Every type of music-related project was much loved. Be it movies or something else- it mattered little to Ryan. He loved the works just the same.

No matter the play, or the movie, or whatnot, Ryan always felt a certain affiliation that attracted him to wanting to perform it, and perform it well. Practically every day after school or summer activities was spent on listening to the music and reading the book adaptations. On some occasions, Ryan would leave the sanctuary of his in-home dance studio/bedroom and trek downstairs to the media room to watch film versions of his favorites.

Each piece held a special place in his heart. Each was like- a part of Ryan. Some were widely displayed for all to see. Others were locked away, the keys long since thrown away. But nonetheless, they were there- and they were what made up the enigma that was Ryan Evans.


	2. Grease

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Note: **The first one in my series is going to be... GREASE! Don't know why. I guess it just made for a good base work. Plus, the plots of HSM and Grease are extremely close together. So naturally, one could see why Ryan would feel a kinship to it.

Now, onto the chapter-

--

On his Top Ten List of Favorite Musicals & Other Related Items (as Ryan had dubbed it) was Grease. Even if it was true it was a bit over-preformed. Honestly, there were plenty of good shows out there to ruin by a horrid cast and bad directing. No need to completely jade the audience by brutalizing Grease over and over again. It just wasn't necessary to do that; probably wasn't even legal.

Ryan always preferred the movie, for some odd reason. Maybe it was just that old crush on Olivia Newton-John rearing its ugly head. Like he even knew himself. Most likely, it was the meaning. All of the musicals on his top ten had a good meaning.

To Ryan, Grease is basically about two teenagers who are coming of age. They face a lot of obstacles all the while trying to come to terms with their love of each other. The dancer was always a romantic at heart. The movie spoke to him, and Ryan would wish with all his heart that he could find someone to love him like Danny and Sandy loved each other. It was simply unbelievable that Sandy would give up practically everything she had, morals and all, just to be with Danny (even if he didn't really deserve it).

In a way, Grease was like what had happened in school this past year. Gabriella was like Sandy and Troy a natural Danny. The basketball team and the science geeks were like twisted forms of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies. Hell, some of them looked the part of it! The basketball team wanted their leader and friend all for themselves, unwilling to share what had so long been theirs with anyone from the outside. The smarter people in the school were coming to accept the newcomer into their fold, and didn't want such a promising person to be tainted by forbidden fruit.

If this was so, Ryan and Sharpay would be one of the other obstacles the two faced. A reminder of the status quo, to put it lightly. _Great_, he was a villain in his own life. Peachy keen even, as Rizzo would put it. People were okay with Ryan wearing those hats of his, but if Ryan ever said something like peachy keen out loud… let's just say Ryan would be the only one not resembling a goldfish. Oh well, it would be worth it in the long run.

And yet through all of this, Gabriella and Troy still managed to persevere. It was one of the things that always irked Ryan in the movie and musical. Both characters had to compromise who they were in the end, unable to truly be themselves (even after they had earned the acceptance of others). Sandy had to give up everything, and Danny had to become more of a one-woman man. In reality, Troy had to give up spending most of his time with the basketball team, and Gabriella had to forsake some of her smarts in favor of having a basketball-toting boytoy.

Maybe someday Ryan would find his Sandy; whether it was man or woman (the name really wasn't gender specific). And on that day, Ryan really hoped he realized who they were.


End file.
